Typically, a pillow is a fabric bag ticking stuffed with a suitable soft resilient material, such as fiberfill, down or foam. Generally, pillows are used for providing a soft cushion on which to place one's head while resting or sleeping, either in bed, which generally have a removable cover; or on furniture in which case the pillows typically have a permanent fabric cover. Pillows have also been used in variety of other specific ways. For example, a caretaker of an infant or small child may utilize a pillow to cushion child's head while he or she is held against the caretaker's arm. In another example, a person may place a pillow under his or her injured arm or leg for elevating the extremity for increased comfort. Pillows have been especially useful in this manner following trauma or surgery. In yet another example, nursing home patients with bedsores from constant pressure at the elbow, knee, or such regions may use a standard pillow to try to relieve discomfort on the affected area. Pillows may also be used as a comfort support for arthritic extremities.
The use of a standard pillow for the aforementioned reasons and other purposes has some limitations and disadvantages. For example, the standard pillow can shift during normal body movement, especially during sleep. In addition, for example, the standard pillow does not provide for a combined comfort for both a caregiver and infant or small child during feeding or cuddling.
To address the aforementioned limitations and disadvantages, some modifications have been made to pillows to enhance their utility for specific functions. Particularly, there are a number of pillows configured to provide and means for encircling a person's arm or leg. One disadvantage of some known pillows, among others, is the lack of continuous cushioning around the entirety of the user's arm. Another disadvantage of other pillows is the entire pillow must be laundered in a tubular configuration, which can require an extended time period for drying. Still other disadvantages are the cumbersome, uncomfortable techniques required to utilize some pillows, such as straps, elastic, and/or a sling around user's neck. Therefore, it is desired to provide pillows in multiple environments overcoming these disadvantages, as well as providing additional improvements over prior pillow designs.